


love

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart





	love

Phil touches the wood of the coffin. He traces his fingers in a familiar pattern

_'love'_

He'd written the word many a time on Dan's skin; when they'd lazed in bed, Phil would brush his finger over Dan's shoulder, when they'd held hands, Phil's thumb would sweep the word over the side of Dan's finger. Phil had started the quirky habit after their first Valentine's Day together, three years ago.

Now, Phil wrote it on his coffin, the cold and hard wood a painful contrast to Dan's smooth and warm skin.

Phil closes his eyes again, and balls up his fist. His eyes sting with tears, but he doesn't want to cry any more. He bites his lip and winces, his lips are so chapped from breathing through his mouth.

"I miss you, Dan" he means to whisper to the wooden casket, but no sound comes; his mouth moves, but his throat has closed off, choking his voice to nothing more than a silent cry.


End file.
